Marie Rose
Marie Rose (Katakana: マリー・ローズ, Rōmaji: Marī Rōzu) is the servant of Helena, who debuted in the 2013 title, Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade. Character Appearance Marie Rose is the shortest female fighter in the Dead or Alive series, standing at only 4'10", with a petite frame. She has blonde, waist-length hair that's held up in twin-pigtails with black ribbons and has light blue eyes. She appears very childlike, and looks younger than her actual age. Her initial design is inspired by Gothic Lolita Fashion, displayed by her default costume which is a modified strapless maid dress, with arm sleeves. Her other alternate outfits are quite modest, with a lot of Gothic Lolita implements; platform heeled shoes, black nail polish, Gothic arm accessories, and frequently use of the colors black and white are recurring elements in her additional outfits. Her ribbons are also always black, with the choice of pointed or tied ribbons, or a black and white bonnet. While her revealing outfits are sexualized significantly (like the other female fighters' costumes), her outfits are mostly skirts, and aside from her bloomers in her signature Gothic Lolita dress, her undergarments are basically the same as the other girls. With the exception of her Hot Summer swimwear, the swimsuits she gains in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round are generally one-piece suits, including a sukumizu. Marie Rose possesses the smallest bust out of all the female characters in the series, a direct contrast to her friend and rival Honoka who possesses the largest bust, which was even the subject of a pun in their Japanese tag team intro. Personality From what little has been shown, she seems to be very energetic, cheerful, gentle, and spoiled which given her youth, fits well but she is shown to be fearless and gutsy unlike many youngsters around her years. She acts very childish, sometimes she acts like a drama queen, and doesn't seem to take losing lightly; she appears to be crying on the ground when she loses a match, but if watched long enough, she lifts her face out of her hands smiling briefly, before resuming her fake crying. Judging by this, she seems quite aware of her cute appearance, and shows it through her win poses and and taunts. As seen in her console release trailer, she states "Bigger isn't always better, you know", showing that she doesn't care about her lack of physical body development in comparison to the other females. Etymology Marie is French in origin, and means "Of The Sea". Rose is the name of a flower which comes in a variety of colors, each color having a different meaning. Relationship Helena Marie seems to be respectful to Helena, referring to her as "my lady" in their tag team alliance when Marie calls her. In Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, their friendly relationship is made quite clear, as they are both seen giving a curtsy to their opponents in their tag introduction, and upon winning, proceeds to beam up at Helena. It is hinted in her character title that she is one of Helena's servants. Honoka It isn't entirely clear yet but Last Round newcomer Honoka appears to share a connection with Marie. The two appear as designated partners in Honoka's trailer and have a unique victory animation together where Honoka proceeded to mimic Marie Rose's trademark pose. Worst of all, Marie is jealous of Honoka's assets, which is the reason why Marie has a keen interest in milk. Honoka's pun about asset jokes is only available in Japanese version of Last Round. Nyotengu It's not clear what their views are on each other, but they do share a Tag Throw. And perhaps due to her experience on watching horror movies, real life and movie does not matters to her anyway, implied that she did believes super natural does exist in real life as well. Appearances ''Dead or Alive Xtreme'' Series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 (Playable, 2016) Also Known As *Wicked Lil' Servant - ''Dead or Alive 5 Games Trivia * Marie Rose is the shortest fighter in the series, standing at 4'10". * If noticed, Marie Rose's glasses share similarities to Kokoro's glasses. * Surprisingly, despite her size, she's only average in terms of speed. This is mainly due to her somewhat uncoordinated style of walking and standing, and could also be due to her thick heeled shoes. ** Also strange is that her holds are very high in damage, despite her low power. *In Marie Rose's Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate concepts, the lower left concepts suggest that were reused for Honoka. * In her tag battle intro with Honoka, Marie Rose reacts with a slightly irritated expression when the latter requests a practice round. This is because in the Japanese version, Honoka requested to borrow Marie Rose's chest, acting as a pun on both their radically different bust sizes and a common Japanese saying for requesting a sparring partner, derived from Sumo Wrestling where it is believed a wrestler's power is derived from their chest due to the heart being located there. This tidbit was left out in localization due to the pun being untranslatable in the West. * She shares a strong resemblance to Lucky Chloe from the ''Tekken'' series and particularly Enju Aihara from Black Bullet. * Her birthday, June 6, is the same day as the National Day of Sweden. * Marie Rose was voted #1 in the Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 poll. It is due to this that Marie Rose (and Honoka in #2) is featured on the cover for the PS4 and Vita release. They also have special goods in each Collector's Edition for the PS4 and Vita releases respectively Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters born on June Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 Characters Category:1st Character Reveled